The invention relates to a method and apparatus for making an undercut drilled hole in a fixed base structure, for example, concrete, masonry or the like.
To reduce stresses in a drill hole provided with an expanding plug, it is known to widen the drill hole at its bottom. However, widening a drill hole at its bottom, known in the art as undercutting, requires special tools which are expensive and complicated to handle.